


The Pleasure With the Pain

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	The Pleasure With the Pain

I truly do not believe this Lemon is possible without touching on the dark, slightly sadistic part of love.  

\---------------------------------------------

My heart went out to the gorgeous, intelligent blonde the moment I heard his story.  Most Masters these days abandoned him as soon as they got him, unless they were hell bend on violence.  I refused to accept that such brilliance was worth discarding.  Even the most beautiful light held a darkness men could not define.  

So when I successfully summoned him I was thrilled, he however, was not.  

"Hello, I am Henri Jekyll.  It is a pleasure to meet you.  Should I assume you are my Master?"  He said with a polite bow.

"I am and I am thrilled to meet you."  I said with a genuine smile.

"Ah....then you will want to meet with Hyde."  His face becomes crestfallen as he comes to the assumption that I will only use him for his darker persona.  "I will summon him right away.  Just one...."

"THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!"  I say in a stronger tone without trying to yell, which still manages to startle him.  

"And why is that?"  He is now hesitant and wary of me.

"Because I want to love all of you, starting with you Henri.  I think you are a brilliant person and it is such a shame no one can appreciate that."

I can tell he is torn by the quirk of his lip and the way he holds his hands at his waist.

"I will prove it to you I promise."

From that point on I had never abandoned him.  Not even when Hyde appeared, but I had quickly dealt with that by using a Command Seal that prevented Hyde from harming me or himself in any way I did not truly want.  Now that last part may seem suspect, but in truth it is as simple as 1+1.  Sex.  Sex would be the only way I would allow either of them to "hurt me".  I knew it wouldn't apply to Henri, but I expected if he and I ever became intimate, as I hoped, an orgasm would cause him to release his inner demon, who would immediately try to take advantage and do harm to me via sexual torture.  

Before I tested that theory, there had to be trust.  It took a year before Henri trusted me enough to release his inner desires to me.  When he did, I was ready.  I was lucky Emiya had been willing to allow me to analyze his reproduction Chains of Heaven, but it seemed everyone was a closet pervert since they were the only things that kept Cu in line in bed some days apparently (guess even Irish Wolf hounds need to be chained now and again).  Doing so had allowed me to fashion manacles that I could attach to rings in the ceiling and floor to bind him when he lost control, though this had only been necessary for the first month or so before Hyde and I came to an "understanding".  I would not bind him on the condition that he took his aggression out on only me.  

So far the deal worked.  Every time Henri lost control, Hyde would be released and my body would become his playground until he was satisfied and Jekyll was allowed to return.

"It's alright, Henri."  I said as I kissed his lips tenderly before I ran my hand down his toned chest and torso.  

"But Master..." he said with worry racing behind his irises.  ".....I don't like hurting you and I see what I do when Hyde is done with you.  Sometimes it takes days for you to recover."

"Until you gain control of your desires, he will just have to keep hurting me.  I love you Henri and the Command prevents him from doing anything I don't want him to do to me.  So stop worrying and make love to me for as long as you can."

"But it's not fair!  Why does he have to be allowed to hurt you!"  He shouts as he gets up off the bed and walks a few steps away keeping his back to me.

"Henri, you know the answer to that.  You refuse to take the medicine that represses him because you worry it will change who you are and I will stop loving you."

He just stands there in silence and I watch the muscles in his back tighten as he clenches and clenches his fists at his sides.    

"Why can't I just love you honestly?  That's all I want.  Why does it have to be so complicated?"  

"You can.  I promise.  Just come back to bed and I will show you."

He turns to me with a skeptical look.

"Please Henri."  I ask as I reach my open arms out to him.

He walks towards me and stops when he gets to the edge of the bed.  Wrapping my arms around his torso I look up at him and say, "I have an idea.  Why don't we take things slow.  Maybe part of the problem is that you worry so much about pleasing me that you forget to please yourself."

"But I don't deserve to be happy, I've done horrible things....."

"We have all done horrible things Henri.  You need to learn to forgive yourself and accept the forgiveness of others.  That's when I slowly pull him back onto the bed and he doesn't resist.  "Do you think you can try?  For me?"

He looks at me skeptically, but nods.  "I will try."

"Thank you Henri, now come lie down."

He does as I ask and I gently pull him so he is half on top of me as I guide his lips towards mine.  "Make love to me Henri, as sweetly as only you can."

It takes no further encouragement as Henri's hands come to my breasts and begin teasing and tweaking the nipple as he sucks and runs his tongue over my lower lip.  

"You know I love you more than my own happiness right Master?

I moan softly.  "I do and I am so honored and lost for words."

"You don't need to say anything Master.  Let my body tell the story of our love for you."  Then his lips travel down my neck and across my collar bone before capturing my nipple and caressing it with just the edge of his lips.  

I dig my fingers into his wheat blonde hair as my back arches trying to get the sensitive flesh farther into his mouth, but he just kisses down the sides of my breasts instead before running his tongue under the base where my breast touches my torso.  

"Such a tease."  I say with a smile, loving every minute.

He releases his lips and looks up at me.  "I thought this is what you wanted."

"I thought this was what WE wanted."

He smiles.  "My mistake.  What WE wanted."

"Much better.  Now....please continue."

"As you wish."  Then his lips capture the opposite nipple as his hand slides down to trace the inner folds of my sex, causing me to part my legs and lift my hips into his touch.

"Please don't stop Henri."

"I wouldn't dream of it love."

I can already tell something feels different.  He no longer feels unsure of his touch as if each graze of his skin against mine with release the darker side of his heart, a part he knows will choke me and tear me apart inch by square inch as he draws the pleasure with the pain.

Soon his lips trace down my torso as well, before coming to rest at the crown on my sex kissing it lightly as his fingers slide down the top of my thighs.  "You know Master, you have such beautiful confirmation.  Your skin is healthy, your bones are in perfect alignment ad your joints move freely at all appropriate angles.  Shall we do a taste test to make sure your fluids are the proper consistency?"  Then his tongue slides between my lips causing me to gasp before pulling my knees up and out as I hold them at the thigh.  

After a few passes of his tongue over the outer edges and into the depths of my core, he traces the slit with his finger before rubbing the trace fluids between his index and thumb.  "Clear as expected.  Seems like you are in perfect health.  The only thing left to test...." that's when he dematerializes his clothing and climbs on top of me "...is your reflexes."

His lips kiss mine sweetly before he looks into my eyes with all the love he possesses.  "Are you sure about this Master?"

"I am Henri.  I trust you."

"Just remember I love you."

"I love you too."

He adjusts us slightly so we are farther up the bed before he pulls my legs around his waist and enters me with one smooth stroke.  There were very few times before this that we had made it this far because Henri would lose control and Hyde would appear.  As I look into his eyes, I do not see the familiar clouding of his irises that happens moments before Hyde takes over, a very good sign.

Running my hands up and down his back I speak to him softly.  "Henri....this feels amazing.  I love having you inside me.  You are such a good lover and partner.  I want to be with you always."

He brings his lips to my neck and gently licks and sucks the skin as he penetrates deeper and deeper with more assured thrusts as if he is no longer hesitant to enjoy the pleasure we are creating together. 

Bringing one hand down to his ass, I start pulling him into me with each thrust wanting to feel him as close as possible.  "Please Henri...don't stop.  I want more.  I want all of you.  Show me how much you enjoy this."

He begins panting and groaning as he leans back and pulls me on top of him so I can watch him as I ride him.  "That's it,  take me how you want me Henri.  Dominate me. "  I place his hands on my ass now demanding that he set the pace, which he does as our eyes lock and my free hang digs into his chest.  

Suddenly his eyes start to cloud as his grip tightens and I stop.  "Henri....?"

For a moment I watch as the cloud remains stationary, neither increasing or decreasing as Henri battles to remain in control.  That's when I lean down and whisper in his ear.  "I love you Henri.  Absolutely all of you.  There is nothing to be afraid of.  Give it all to me."

I hear a whimper and he closes his eyes.  We stay there a moment, before a tear falls from his eye and when he opens them they are clear and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Never leave me Master, Okay?"  Then he sits up and pulls my legs behind him as he lays me back on my back before bringing me back to peak again.  "This time Master I won't lose control."  His voice is firm as he drives me harder and harder as his lips trace every curve they can can fit against be it my hands, my neck, my breast, it doesn't matter.  He kisses everything, loves everything until we are both panting messes obtaining a high together.

"Are you ready Master?"  He asks at the brink of losing control.

"Yes Henri...please take me."

Then he hits my core one final time as I spill my orgasm over his length, his arms encircling my head as he buries his face in my neck.

We lay like that a long time as I run my hands down his back.  It took us a long time to get here but I finally think he has faced his demons and won, even if all he can do is master his control over life's pleasures and pain.  


End file.
